Christmas
by Fyre and Water
Summary: The Palm Springs crew has Christmas.


**Happy early Christmas! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday break thus far. Also, has anyone else read chapters 1-6 of the 'Ruby Circle'? Instead of posting this yesterday, I decided to get as close to Christmas as possible (and our celebration doesn't start until noon). Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or the associated characters.**

**Weekend after Thanksgiving**

Watching Adrian decorate the tree was amusing. After he'd blatantly refused to do the lights using a grid he'd managed to get them on the tree and glowing, but there's more on the left side than the right. We switch of hanging ornaments every three and while we don't have many, they're _ours_. Jill works with Eddie to make several variations of pie in the kitchen to test which is the best for when it's actually Christmas Eve. Adrian and I decided to leave them alone for the time being. Adrian comes over and nuzzles my neck. Smiling, I turn and kiss him gently. "Hey."

"Hey. I, personally, can't wait for Christmas." He looks far too smug throughout that comment, but I can't read minds.

"O-okay."

**Christmas Day**

Crawling over the bed to Adrian I pepper his face with kisses to wake him. He hums and rolls over with a lazy smile. "Morning."

"Morning." Adrian's eyes wander over my outfit and his grin grows wider.

"Well. What do we have here?"

"Early Christmas, before everyone arrives." He nods and presses a kiss to my lips without hesitation.

LINE

Pulling on a pair of candy cane pj's I dash to open the front door. Jill stands there in a pair of festive pajamas and two bags of gifts. "You could have brought those over before now." She grins and hops inside.

"I know. Hi Adrian!"–Then to me.–"Where should I put these?"

"By the tree. I'll help unpack and…leave Adrian to answer the door I suppose."

"Hey Jailbait." Jill squeals and runs to Adrian. Laughing, I continue unpacking presents as they exchange greetings. Eddie slips in the door next along with Angeline and Neil. "Neil, Eddie, Angeline." Eddie helps me up and I give him a hug.

"Nice to see you again Syd."

"You saw me yesterday." He shrugs and takes over my unpacking job so I can greet Neil and Angeline. Angeline bites her lip and looks nervous. "What's up?"

"Do we wrestle?"

"No." I pull the younger girl to me to put her at ease.

"Present time!" I look over at Adrian's shout and am about to protest when Jill comes over.

"Let him go with it, he has a master plan." My mouth shuts with an inaudible click and I nod. Jill and I hand out presents and everyone waits until they're all passed out before opening them and expressing gratitude. I ended up with an abundance of original classic literature from through the centuries that everyone helped to put the collection together by buying one book.

"It was harder than it looked and sounds since we hadn't known what you'd already read." Neil pipes up with amusement coloring his voice. Adrian got a variety of canvasses, paint, brushes, an easel, pencils–colored, charcoal, and regular–, and two pads of sketching paper. Angeline, we decided, had enough weapons…plus she'd recently discovered that she was practically a music virtuoso. She ended up with piano books, a violin, violin books, and a piano. It was another gift that was jointly bought by all of us. Neil also got books, but he got mechanical books as opposed to the literature I received. Eddie was gifted with a set of silver and charmed weapons. Jill got jewelry, a few books, and a painting.

LINE

Snuggling up to Adrian I nuzzle his neck as I read from _The Oresteia_. Adrian has his sketch book propped up on his knees and his working on a new project. "Merry Christmas Syd."

"Merry Christmas Adrian." He turns and lifts my chin so he can kiss me. When he pulls back, his smile is roguish.

"My master plan, part two."

"Oh?"

"Have an…energetic night." He sets his sketchbook aside and slips a bookmark in my book before letting it follow the sketches.

**Tada! Merry Christmas!...Early Christmas! Whichever you prefer! I've had waay too much candy already. Hope the holidays are wonderful for everyone.**

**R&R**

**Ciao**


End file.
